In the area of customer service, a customer, hereinafter referred to as a user, may contact a customer service center for assistance. For example, the user may contact the customer service center for assistance on a product that is supported by the customer service center. At the customer service center, the user may be prompted to select from several preset menu options, and upon the selection of a menu option, the user may be directed to other menu options. The preset menu options may not include an option that is needed by the user to address an inquiry, in which case, the user may finally select, when prompted, an option to discuss the inquiry with a live user assistant.